Farid Bang
Farid El Abdellaoui (born June 4, 1986),1 better known as Farid Bang, is a German rapper of Moroccan descent. He currently is the owner of the label Banger Musik. Early life Farid Bang was born in Melilla, Spain, and grew up in Malaga, Spain. At the age of eight, he moved to Düsseldorf, Germany with his family. Inspired by his friend "Tekken", Bang started rapping at 19 and, with the help of his friend Summer Cem, soon met Eko Fresh, who had already achieved a level of fame in Germany. He signed to Fresh's label German Dream and was featured in three songs in his 2005 mixtape Fick immer noch deine Story ("Keep fucking your story"), which was Eko's diss against fellow German-based rapper Kool Savas. At this time, Bang was still using the pseudonym Farid Urlaub (mocking German singer Farin Urlaub). Career 2009-2010: Jung, brutal, gutaussehend and Asphalt Massaka 2 Main articles: Jung, brutal, gutaussehend and Asphalt Massaka 2 In March 2009, Farid Bang was featured in the song "Westdeutschlands Kings" ("West Germany's kings"), released on Chronik 2, a collaboration album by the Düsseldorf-based hip hop label Selfmade Records. The song also features Kollegah and Favorite, and was released online for free before the albums release.2 In July 2009, he collaborated with Kollegah and Selfmade Records to release Jung, brutal, gutaussehend ("young, brutal, good looking"). The album reached #30 in the German Charts. Its only single, "Mitternacht" ("Midnight"), features a music video shot in Belgrade. Two tracks of the album, "Wir ficken die Szene" ("we'll fuck the game") and "Ghettosuperstars" were released previous to the album release and free of charge on May 19, 2009 and in June, 2009, respectively.3 In addition, a snippet of the album was released.4 On March 12, 2010, Farid Bang released his second studio album, entitled Asphalt Massaka 2, which ranked #56 in the German Album Charts. The song "Wer will Beef" ("who wants beef") as well as an album snippet were released for free on February 5, 2010 on Bang's official homepage. The first single, "Teufelskreis" ("devil's circle"), released on February 11, 2010, includes a download code for the track "König der Nacht" ("king of the night"). Videos of both tracks were released on January 11, 2010 and February 9, 2010, respectively. "Teufelskreis" was not able to enter the charts. The music video for "Es ist soweit" ("it's time") was released on February 25, 2010. It features appearances of Bang's mentor Eko Fresh and German soccer star Kevin Kurányi. On March 10, the video for the song "Gangsta Musik" was released, featuring Bass Sultan Hengzt. The release party took place on March 12, 2010, in the club called "Noir" in Düsseldorf, where all the guest artists from the album were present.5 2011 releases: Banger leben kürzer and Der letzte Tag deines Lebens Main article: Banger leben kürzer On February 18, 2011, Farid Bang released his third studio album, Banger leben kürzer, which peaked at #11 in the German album charts, #25 in Switzerland and #32 in Austria.6 These ratings were the highest Bang and his label German Dream had ever achieved. Before the album's release, he had released a ten-part videoblog on YouTube, which promoted his upcoming album. As of December 2014, the album has sold over 10,000 copies.7 Discography Main article: Farid Bang discography ; Studio albums ; 2008 :* Asphalt Massaka :* 2010: Asphalt Massaka 2 :* 2011: Banger leben kürzer :* 2012: Der letzte Tag deines Lebens :* 2014: Killa :* 2015: Asphalt Massaka 3 ; Collaborations ; 2009 :* Jung, brutal, gutaussehend (with Kollegah) :* 2013: Jung, brutal, gutaussehend 2 (with Kollegah) Links: A Rap from Farid Bang: Bitte Spitte Toilab, Bitte Spitte 5000, Stiernackenkommando (Feat Kollegah)Category:Rappers Category:German rappers Category:Banger Musik